Marcy
The Debutante is the alias of the woman that engaged in a sexual encounter with Patrick Ross on the night of a fundraiser/party. History (film) When first seen in the film, a woman known only as the Debutante is making out with Patrick Ross in a secluded lounge when he is called away to give a speech at a fundraiser. She invites him up to her hotel suite after the speech. When the speech is done, Patrick arrives to the suite, where he sees the Debutante has been accompanied by another woman that she introduces as her sister, claiming that they share everything together. Shortly afterward, Patrick is seen having intense sex with the Debutante while her sister amorously watches them. As they both reach orgasm and Patrick ejaculates into her, she tells him he's a hero and moves off the bed as her sister comes over and expresses that it's her turn to have sex with Patrick. In the bathroom, the Debutante begins to experience unusual changes to her body as she proceeds to examine her breast and stomach in the mirror while Patrick is having sex with her sister. Suddenly, she gasps as she clutches onto her stomach. Moments later, her stomach begins to swell as she feels movement inside it. Terrified, she screams and backs away from the counter and falls against the walls. Once her stomach has distended completely, it splits open and reveals a blood-covered infant alien half-breed emerging from her, revealing she had been impregnated by Patrick. Once she has given birth to her and Patrick's offspring, she dies from the accelerated pregnancy and birth, survived by said offspring. History (novelization) Unlike the film interpretation, the Debutante is a younger, blond-haired woman named Lindsey. She encounters Patrick Ross at the fundraiser and comes onto him, just as he is about to go give a speech. She then invites him to her hotel suite like in the film, and is there to introduce him to a dark-haired woman she says is her sister. Shortly afterward, she has just finished having sex with Patrick and moves off the bed to go to the bathroom and allow her sister to have sex with Patrick. In the bathroom, it's revealed that her sister isn't really her sister but her best friend from college, and that they would every now and then go after unreachable men using their charms, often on a dare. As she hears her friend enjoying herself with Patrick, she makes a move toward the bathroom door, intending to join them in a threesome, but begins to feel nauseated and like she's going to throw up. She then sees that her belly has distended and backs against the wall, sliding to the floor. Screaming upon the splitting of her stomach and the sight of the alien infant, she passes away five seconds later. Relationships Debutante's Sister/Lucy/Claudia According to the novelization of the film, she wasn't Lindsey/Marcy's sister, but her best friend from college. They had often dared each other to go after the men around the campus during their time in college, succeeding in seducing most in the hierarchy. At the fundraiser, they set their eyes on Patrick and do the same with him. In novelization, She was waiting for Patrick with her best friend on the bed. They clad on only matching silk lingerie. In front of Patrick, She reached over and ran her hand slowly up her friend's thigh. Her fingers slid beneath the line of fabric at the hip joint and her friend shuddered. Maybe, Lindsey/Marcy had lesbian-like experiences with Claudia/Lucy when they were in threesome with men. Patrick Ross It's unknown how they met in the film version, but in the novelization, she came on to him prior to him giving his speech at the fundraiser and then invites him up to her hotel suite. She clad on only in nearly matching silk lingerie with her sister. There, she introduces him to her "sister" and they engage in sexual intercourse. Once they're done, she declares him a hero and allows her "sister" to have sex with him while she goes to the bathroom. In there, we discover that the both of them were just looking to sleep with him like they had done with other men. He ends up impregnating her and being the indirect result of her death as she brought his firstborn child into the world. Her son She doesn't really have a relationship with her and Patrick's only son. After being impregnated by Patrick, she immediately gives birth to him in the bathroom and dies shortly after. Her pregnancy with him being the direct result of her death, and the acceleration of the gestation causing her belly to burst open to release the newborn. Quotes * "Lincoln suite, upstairs. Hurry." * "It's open. Come on in." * "My sister decided to join us." * "We share everything. Together." * "Ah, you are a hero. Oh, god!" * "My god! Ohhh!! Ahhh!!" * "It's open." (Novelization) * "We've been waiting for you." (Novelization) * "I'd like you to meet my sister." (Novelization) * "We share everything." (Novelization) * "Oh, my God." (Novelization) * "You really are a hero." (Novelization) * My goodness, but that man could move! (Thought from Novelization) * That silly girl, the whole dorm had always known when she made orgasm. (Thought from Novelization) * What the hell. (Thought from Novelization) * No one ever said I couldn't join in- (Thought from Novelization) Gallery 스피시즈 2.avi_001324698.jpg|Debutante/Lindsey examines herself in bathroom. peace.png|The Debutante enjoys a brief moment of content after having sex with Patrick. 스피시즈_2.avi_001328368.jpg|But at the end of this scene, she feels something strange. ow.gif|In a slightly extended version of this scene the debutante briefly reacts to the sudden change to her body. Debutante 3.png|The Debutante gives her body an uneasy look as her hands move toward the gap in her robe. pic4.png|The Debutante opens her robe to get a better look at her breast and abdomen. pic3.png|The Debutante firmly massages her breast as her body begins to react to the sudden pregnancy. pic2.png|Supporting her breast, she moves her attention towards her stomach. pic.png|The Debutante's hands spasm as something begins to flutter in her womb. The Debutante slides a hand to a sudden ache in her belly. stomach.png|In a slightly extended version of the next scene the debutante holds her stomach, she now begins to feel the early movements of her alien offspring. Debutante2.png|The Debutante clutches her stomach in pain as this ache turns to agony, her offspring begins to develop rapidly inside her womb. D1.png|Her body lurches forward as her offspring begins to push against her belly as it grows. Species.2.1998.XviD.AC3.CD1-WAF-vert.jpg|Debutante begins to feel the pain of her pregnancy. Debutante 5.png|The Debutante supports herself on the bathroom sink and rubs her stomach, gasping as the alien/hybrid's growth accelerates. vlcsnap-2016-04-25-22h20m22s204.png|Her belly, battered from the inside and swelling from within, the Debutante enters the next phase of her accelerated pregnancy. Debutante_belly_-01.png|Her belly starts to swell with her and Patrick's hybrid child. vlcsnap-2016-04-25-19h58m01s47.png|The Debutante groans in pain as the alien hybrid begins to jab at her belly from the inside. Reaction.png|The Debutante reacts to her expanding belly. 스피시즈_2.avi_001365197.jpg|Debutante/Lindsey screams at her sudden pregnancy Debutante_belly_-02.png|Her belly gets more pronounced in pregnancy. vlcsnap-2016-04-25-20h00m12s93.png|As another surge of growth mounts, the Debutante clutches her pulsating belly. vlcsnap-2016-04-25-20h00m53s101.png|The alien/hybrid continues to develop as the Debutante howls in agony. Debutante_belly_-03.png|It won't stop until it's born. 0image.png|Debutante backs away from the mirror in horror. Image.png|Notice the continued swelling of her belly from above. 2image.png|Unable to vacate the bathroom, she falls against the wall. 4image.png|Falling to the floor, the birth is now inevitable. Ibmage.png|She screams... Cimage.png|And screams... Fimage.png|And feels she's going to burst open. Belly_bursting.png|Belly bursting. File:Species_2,_Birth_of_the_Debutante's_hybrid_child.jpg|Debutante/Lindsey's cause of death being her and Patrick's son bursting out of her womb, a fate that will befall all women that bed Patrick uncut.gif|Uncut scene of the Debutante examining herself in the mirror. extended.gif|Slightly extended/unedited scene of the Debutante holding her stomach 11.gif|Patrick and Debutante kissing 12.gif|"Lincoln suite, upstairs. Hurry." 13.gif|"Come on in." 14.gif|"My sister decided to join us." 15.gif|"We share everything. Together." 16.gif|Patrick closed a door behind him. It's time to have a sex. 111000.gif|Patrick and Debutante having sex on the bed while the sister watches them. Debutante01.gif|Debutante examines herself in bathroom. Anigif.gif|Debutante doesn't know that something is wrong with her. Patrick's sperm has already inseminated her. Debutante03.gif|"Ah! Oh!" Debutante clutches her abdomen in pain. 33003333.gif|"Ahh! Ohh!" The baby is now developing. Debutante04.gif|"Ohhh... Uhh... Ahh... Ah... Ahhhhh!!!!" Debutante screams in pain and fear. anigifaa.gif|"Ahhhh!!!!" anigif1000.gif|"My god! Ohh!! Ahh!!" Debutante backs away from the mirror, unable to vacate the bathroom. anigif2.gif|"Ohhh!! Hooo!!" She falls against the wall. anigif3.gif|"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" She screams. anigif4.gif|"Ahhhhhhh!!!!" She screams and looks down her distending belly in fear at what's to come. Species-ii (13).jpg 278924 full.jpg anigif(1).gif|"My sister decided to join us." Extended Version. After this word, the sisters look at each other and smile. 005(1).gif|Debutante is examining herself in front of mirror. She just finished her lovemaking with Patrick Ross. Inside her womb, Patrick's sperm was beginning the journey to her egg. 005(2).gif|She is enjoying a mement. But... 005(3).gif|Something is strange. Yes. Patrick's sperm has inseminated her and has caused her to become pregnant. 006.gif|Her face turns serious. 008(1).gif|A baby hybrid inside her womb has begun to develop. She clutches her stomach in pain. 011(1).gif|"...Ohhh... Ahh..." She looked down her abdomen in fear. 011(2).gif|"...Ahh... Ahhh..." In fear and pain, she is about to scream. 011(3).gif|"...AHHH!!!" She is now screaming. Speciesii2.jpg Nancy lascalia and raquel gardner species ii 01.avi-collage.jpg 스피시즈 2-tile.jpg|Debutante's thought : (Finally, there he is. Come on in, baby. I can't wait to have a sex with you.) 스피시즈 2-tile2.jpg|Debutante's thought : (And here's my sister, baby. You are going to have threesome with us. She wants you, too.) tile.jpg|Debutante's thought : (Ah.. Gah...Ah, Ahh! Yeah!! Ahh! Ah! Yeah!! Fuck me, Patrick! Fuck me so hard! You can cum inside me! Ah!) species 2-tile.jpg|Debutante's thought : (Okay, Lucy. It's your turn now. Have a fun. Maybe I can join in threesome later.) 01.jpg|Debutante's thought : (Ah, that was the best lovemaking I've ever had. Patrick was awesome. He came inside me. His sperm is inside of my body...) 02.jpg|Debutante's thought : (What's wrong with me? Something is strange... Something is...in my body?) 03.jpg|Debutante's thought : (Oh! It hurts! My stomach hurts! What's happening to me?) avi2-tile.jpg|Debutante's thought : (Ahhh!!! My belly is distending!! Something is in my womb!!) 04.jpg|Debutante's thought : (Oh, no! How is this possible? Am I... Pregnant?! AHHHH!! It hurts!!) avi2-tile22.jpg|Debutante's thought : (Ahhh!!! The baby is growing!! It hurts!! Ahhh!!! How is this possible?! I took birth control pill!!) avi2-tile33.jpg|Debutante's thought : (My god!! Help me!! Somebody help me!! It hurts!! Lucy, Help me!!) 00002010.jpg|Debutante's thought : (No!! I can't stand, anymore!! It's getting bigger and bigger!!) avi2-tile44.jpg|Debutante's thought : (Ahhhh!!!! The baby is about to come out of my womb!! Help me!! Lucy, Patrick, help me!!) 13466090 190600114674971 6515641692717422183 n (1).jpg 13494992 190599984674984 5006761002194261218 n.jpg Cin2MvBUkAEgjQ2.jpg 13626548 210973752637607 1683290826215158060 n.jpg 77ecaf495551191.jpg aaaaa.gif|Sexy kiss scene of Debutante and Patrick. bbbbb.gif|"I've got to go." Patrick stopped the kissing because he has to go to give a speech. ccccc.gif|"Lincoln suite upstair. Hurry." She invited Patrick to her suite room to have sex. bandicam1.gif|"Ah, God!!" Debutante moaned beneath Patrick. She almost reached her climax. 225256.gif|Debutante's sexy legs. species debutante.jpg species debutante2.jpg species debutante3.jpg species debutante4.jpg species debutante5.jpg species debutante6.jpg Bandicam3.gif|Patrick ejaculates into the Debutante, infecting her with his volatile human/alien seed. avi_001242741.jpg 2 (1).jpg 2 (2).jpg 2 (3).jpg 2 (4).jpg 2 (5).jpg 2 (6).jpg a001388470 (7).jpg zswxed.gif|The sister's sexy smile. Species2 6.png Debutante 4.png Newborn .png I3mage.png Vlcsnap-2015-12-07-19h25m43s194.png Debutante.png Species 2.avi 001242783.jpg 스피시즈 2.avi 001365197.jpg Species.2.1998.XviD.AC3.CD1-WAF.avi 001324699.jpg Examination.gif|In a matter of moments, the Debutante begins to experience the deadly symptoms of accelerated pregnancy as a result of coupling with a human infected with alien DNA. Uncut.png Debutante02.gif Th (1).jpg DzlItem1275.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-01-16-12h23m26s253.png 0000696 species2 lascala and gardner2 (3).gif 0000696 species2 lascala and gardner2 (2).gif Cdegfdv.jpg D.png E594679a720f07561e5a9a053643f096.jpg Yt thumb.jpg 15179000 278078212593827 6064011025955932303 n.jpg 15135936 278078622593786 1152483300603842682 n.jpg Trivia * In both the movie and novelization, the Debutante/Lindsey is unique for being the first human woman to bear hybrid offspring. * Excluding the Species comic series Human Race, the Debutante/Lindsey shows what befalls any human woman impregnated by a male of the alien species: A feeling of nausea, breast discomfort, some stomach pain, sweating, rapid distension of the stomach as the unborn hybrid fetus develops quickly, belly bursting, and eventually death. * In the novelization, her name is Lindsey. * In the "Cast and Crew" of Internet Movie Database's section on Species 2'', this Debutante's name is listed as Marcy. In "''Species 2", if you listen to the things the second debutante screams after Patrick begins transforming while having sex with her, one of them is, "Marcy, get him off me!" This is also true for subtitles. * In the novelization, the Debutante's Sister/Claudia is her best friend, not her sister. * Here is the video of the scene in which the Debutante is impregnated with hybrid offspring: * In the televised version of the film, the bathroom scene is edited to feature the Debutante holding her stomach and screaming as the scene cuts to Eve in her room being monitored. * In the film version, she's the only known sexual partner of Patrick to have a mole located on her body (in this case, her back). Category:Female Category:Species 2 characters Category:Humans Category:Mother Category:Deceased